bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 161 (Halloween Mario)
Postcard Boris Julia and the detectives run from Batty the vampire and they jumped away from him Production Molly's Dance Party Transcript * Both: "Hello it's us." * Zach: "Zach." * Leah: "And Leah." * Both: (Laughing). * Zach: "We're getting ready for bed." * Leah: "C'mon." (The episode starts off with the kids getting ready for bed.) * Leah: "Our bed is so soft." * Zach: "And it's so comfy." * Leah and Zach's mom: "Goodnight kids." * Both: "Goodnight." (Zach turns on the light.) * Leah: "Whoopsie I forgot the light." (Leah turns it off.Zach suddenly fells afraid and he turns on the light again.) * Leah: "Zach what is it what's wrong." * Zach: "I'm afraid of the closet door." * Leah: "Oh now I get it the closet door is open do you want to close it." * Zach: "No way." * Leah: "No why are you afraid of the closet." * Zach: "Yeah I'm scared." * Leah: "Oh you poor thing don't worry I'll do it watch me I'm so good at closing closet doors." (When Leah approaches the closet.) * Leah: "Oh now I see what you mean." (Leah peeks herself out of the closet.) * Leah: "It's so dark and echoey." (Zach is scared of the open closet door.) * Leah: "Hey don't be scared Zach you have nothing to worry about remember you are Detective Sherlock Zach and I'm Detective Sherlock Leah.Come with me Detective Sherlock Zach And let me know the greatest detective help you that would be me the Detective Sherlock Leah." (The kids walked to the closet and then they stopped.) * Leah: "Oh wait a minute(She whistled the horses.)Aha here they are you may be seated Detective Sherlock Zach and I may be seated too." * Zach: "Wow I never rode a horse when we were detectives." * Leah: "Well detectives always know how to sit and ride on horses alright now let's go." (Leah's hat slides onto leah.) * Leah: (Yelps)"Wait(Laughs)I can't see a thing(Laughs)Oh that's better okay detective Sherlock Zach all you need to do now is follow me." (Zach follows Leah and the closet turns into a forest.) * Leah: "And Here we are the forest this is the great place to do detective things And detectives are brave." * Horse: "We're brave horses right." * Horse: "Yes we're the bravest horses ever." * Leah: "Checking things out is what detectives do best now stay here Detective Sherlock Zach I'll check things out."(Leah gets out and looks around.) * Leah: "Anybody here nope nobody's here is there a monster behind this tree nope no monsters is there a wolf under here." * Horse: "A wolf did she say a wolf." * Horse: "Yes she really did." * Horse: "Oh goodie I always wanted to see a wolf." * Horse: "Me too Me too." * Leah: "Nope all clear nobody here no monsters and no wolves either." * Horse: "Aw no wolves." * Horse: "Hey don't worry we'll see one." (After the whole segment the guppies saw their friend Molly.) * Leah: "Hey Molly." * Molly: "Hey Leah Hi Zach." * Zach: "Nice stage it's so bedazzling." * Leah: "It reminds me of the stage for Julia's welcome to bubbletucky party." * Molly: "This is the Halloween Festival Welcome to Tarrytown." * Both: "Halloween we love Halloween." * Molly: "Everybody loves halloween especially the festival." * Julia: "They got to be here somewhere I just know it just have to think.Guys thank goodness you're here." * Both: "Hey Julia." * Julia: "Hey guys." * Molly: "What we're you doing." * Julia: "I'm looking for spiders I haven't seen any." * Molly: "They're probably up in the stage attic let's start there." (They swam to the stage attic.) * Molly: "Any sign of the spiders Julia." * Julia: "Not yet." (Then she realizes a case.) * Julia: "What's this case doing here." (But when she lifted the case spiders we're under it.) * Julia: "I think I found them." (She fell down.) * Molly: "Wow a case I can't wait till my genies see this." (After the genies arrived.) * Glimmer: "Hey Molly if you're going into a hole lot of fun we just have one of our own." * Molly: "I'm so glad you guys made it and it's gonna be more fun tonight is the night of the Halloween Festival.And you guys are going to love it." * Glimmer: "I don't know why we're here in the stage attic." * Chloe: "Oh well." * Molly: "The Halloween Festival is gonna be great.You guys love dance parties." * Chloe: "Oh so that's why you're both dressed as the swan lake dancer.I just thought it was Laundry Day." * Glimmer: "Do we have another genie i wonder where Julia is." * Julia: "Actually genies it's me." * Glimmer: "We thought you were another genie." * Julia: "But it's only a costume." * Chloe: "Wait people might think we're real genies." * Molly: "They won't know you're real genies they'll just think you guys are wearing genie costumes like Julia." * Julia: "I heard that." * Molly: "Okay guess what Julia found in the case." (Zach and Leah opens the case and it's a vampire thing.) * All: "Wow." (A light from the vampire glows and it got out of it's case.) * Vampire: "Darkness ya know vampires hate the sunlight." * Julia: "I got this." * Molly: "A vampire." * Vampire: "Call me Batty." * All: "Hey Batty." * Batty: "I need to get outside too many stage lights." * Julia: "But how are we going to get it outside." * Boris: "Yeah how." * All: "Hey Boris." * Boris: "Hello I'm a genie too." * Molly: "We need your help we have to get Batty the vampire outside stat." * Boris: "I'll help." * Julia: "And you're most certainly welcome to join in Molly's Dance Party.Want to join." * Boris: "Do I ever." * Batty: "Hello get me outside." * Julia: "Okay." * Molly: "I know I can use a wish to get Batty outside." * Boris: "You get to make wishes." * Molly: "Of course Boris where there's a wish there's a way for my First Wish I wish there was a way we can get Batty outside." * Glimmer: "Charm-a-kazoo First wish of the due charming guppies bring Batty outside Divine." (Poof a blanket appeared.) * Molly: "Uh Glimmer why is there a blanket on Batty." * Glimmer: "I made it appear to carry him outside easier just like you wish for." * Molly: "Oh I was hoping Batty appears outside not a blanket appearing." * Glimmer: "Oopsie my mistake Molly." * Molly: "It's alright Glimmer you gave it a good try and as far as mistakes go this is the snugglist thing I've ever seen." * Chloe: "It's like I always say Blankets are cuddly and animals are so snugly." * Glimmer: "I'd never heard that before." * Chloe: "That's cuz I just made it up." (After the song the guppies brought Batty outside.) * Molly: "I'm glad we've got Batty outside." (They saw nocturnal animals getting in a car and driving away.) * Molly: "Well that isn't something you see everyday." * Boris: "I know I never though nocturnal animals get in the car like that in my life." * Batty: "Thanks for getting me outside fools"(Laughs manically.). (Molly holds up a disco ball.) * Molly: "We're still on for a dance party." (Using his bat amulet Batty bursts the disco ball.) * Julia: "Looks like he's in." * Batty: "I have been cooped up in that since the time I became a vampire." * Julia: "Well too bad you can't let it be dark ya Vampy fangy hissing shadowy scary vampire.Okay so that's not my best burn but you all get the point." * Batty: "Well I don't have too." (Using his amulet Batty darken the place.) * Batty: "Soon the festival will be dark and there will be nowhere for you to hide." (He vanishes into thin air Avi came He is dressed as a boogeyman.) * Avi: "I recognize that poof anywhere we've got vampire catastrophe.But how did he get out of the case." (The guppies pointed at Julia.She grinned.) * Avi: "Oh that's it Batty I defeated you once and I will do it again." (Batty appears and Avi gets him.They began to wrestle.) * Avi: "Quick...Get into...the Trun." * Molly: "What's a Trun." * Avi: "Trunk." * All: "Oh Trunk." * Avi: "Go." * Batty: "Silence." (With that Avi turns into a bat.) * Molly: "Zach Leah Julia and Boris go to the stage and see what vampire catching gear you can find.We're going to the trunk." (At the stage.) * Mr grouper: "What's going on." * Mrs grouper: "And where's Avi." * Molly: "We kinda let a Vampire out and we let him out of the case and he turns Avi into a bat he was planning to darken the festival and ruled the whole world." * Mr grouper: "Seems like we have bigger problems than this." * Molly: "Guys see if you can find some lights our adventures might take a while." * Mr grouper: "Are we sure we can handle this." * Mrs grouper: "I think so let's do it." (With that they swam away.) * Molly: "The book of notorious and evil creatures.Vampires here we go." * All: "What's it say." * Molly: "Some reading room please thank you.To stop and defeat a vampire you have to capture it and then get it back in it's case." * Gil: "How can we do that when he's darken the festival." * Boris: "Hey guys." * Julia: "Look what we found."(They came out with their catching gear.) * All: "Avi we're coming to save you." (The festival is in darkness.) * Molly: "We'd better hurry." (They spread out.) * Mr grouper: "I think it's working." * Mrs grouper: "I think you're right." (Batty appears.) * Both: "Wow." * Mr grouper: "Wait didn't Molly said there was a vampire." * Batty: "A Vampire." * Mr grouper: "Well you can't get away with it." * Batty: "Oh don't be so batty." (He zaps at Mr grouper turning him into a bat.) * Mr grouper: (Screams). * Mrs grouper: "I wonder what'll be like to fly." (Batty zaps Mrs grouper turning her into a bat.) * Mrs grouper: (Screams). * Batty: "So wow now I have some guppies to deal with will I turn them into bats too." (Meanwhile with the guppies.) *Molly: "I don't see Batty.Keep sharp guys we have to find Batty and get him back in his case." *All: "On it." *Molly: "Zach Leah you're the detectives and you guys need to do your detective salute." *Zach: "Right." *Leah: "Cuz we're." *Both: "The detectives all detectives for one and one detective for all." (They hold out party poppers they pull the strings that are attached to the party poppers and confetti rains down and it made Oona want to spin.) Category:Episodes Category:Zach And Leah's greatest adventures